Effects
In Despair Fever, there are numerous effects that can be given to a character if a certain set of criteria is met. This page will aim to list and explain what each set of effects will do. Positive Effects These effects will positively affect one's gameplay, usually in the form of a buff to the player's stats. Here is a current list of all positive effects a player can recieve in-game: * Fresh: If a player were to take a shower, this effect will be given. This will add a positive buff to the player's walkspeed, an increase to one's mood, and can lead to the Shining effect. This effect can also override the "Tired" and "Exhausted" walkspeed decrease. * Shining: If a player were to sleep in a bed while having the Fresh effect on, they'll wake up with this effect. This will grant a buff to the player's walkspeed with the buff being slightly better than the Fresh buff. * Disguised: This effect will be applied whenever the player is wearing a Mask. '''While this effect is in play, any instance of the player's name being used will be replaced with the Mask's name instead. ''Note: Even if you have a mask on during Trial, your '''actual name will still be shown.'' Negative Effects These effects will negatively affect one's gameplay, usually in the form of a debuff to one's stats, but it can also affect how the player will be seen by other players. Here is a current list of all negative effects a player can recieve in-game: * Bloody: This effect will be given whenever the player is bloody in any form, be it from blood on their shoes, hands, head or shirt. This can signify that either the player came across a fresh murder, just commited a murder, or got into a fight, depending on where they are bloody. * Bleeding: This effect will always be granted whenever the player is struck by a Sharp Weapon, or if they're struck with the Monkey Wrench. While this effect is in play, the player will start losing 1 HP per tick. Whenever the player loses blood, their vision will flash red. This will also cause small blood splatters to drop wherever the player goes while the effect is in place. (How long this effect can last is affected by the "Hemophiliac" trait.) * Bloody Weapon: This effect will be granted whenever the player has a bloody weapon in their inventory. This is mainly to alert players to their weapons if they're dirty and that they should either dispose of it, or clean it. * Sore Back: This effect signifies to the player that they slept on any surface that was not a bed. This will add a negative buff to the player's walkspeed that will wear off eventually. Note that this effect can also be granted when players are moved onto a hard surface while asleep and wake up on said surface. * Drowsy: This effect will always be granted to the player whenever they sleep with the "Paranoia" trait in play. This will negatively affect their walkspeed for a short while, but this effect can be negated by taking a shower. * Sleepy: This effect is granted whenever the character needs to sleep. This effect can lead to the "Tired" and "Exhausted" effects. * Tired: This effect is granted to players who haven't slept for at least 7-8 hours since they received the "Sleepy" effect. Receiving this effect will cause the player to have a decrease in their walkspeed, along with a increase in how long they must sleep before they wake up. * Exhausted: This effect is granted whenever the character is about to pass out due to lack of sleep. Receiving this effect will grant a massive decrease in a player's walkspeed and mood, an increase in their sleep timer, and can lead to a character passing out. Category:Main Pages Category:Mechanics